Tick Tock of the clock is Painful
by bluberry-mist
Summary: Inuyasha has a chance to restore Kikyou's body, but he has to kill Kagome to do it. Is it worth it?


*swooshy bubble words fly onto black screen* my productions present a new fic by bluberry-mist. *More swooshy-ness* inspired by Skitzoid *Cut scene to Mount Fuji modern day* "Ja-ne Jiji-Samma. I'm leaving for the Sengoku Jidai!" *Continues swoosh-ness* Special thanks to Skitzoid for drawing an evil butterfly on meh arm. Thanks a lot! *Cut scene to well. Kagome is jumping into the well as "Inside Out" begins to play* Song by Eve 6 (used to give be a bit of an odd mood to write this and gave me a title.) *Cut scene to Kirara sniffing at a giggling little girl (Shippo's girlfriend. I forgot her name)* Oh yeah, and thanks to Extraterrestrial for whacking meh on da head on yahoo messenger. *Glares* you are all out to get me! *Cut scene to Shippo gorging on chocolate. * Characters created by Rumiko Takahashi *Cut scene to Sango slapping Miroku* Read by weird people like you. *Cut scene to Inuyasha talking to Kikyou near the heart of his forest*  
  
Tick Tock of the Clock is Painful Ch1: Silence Left Unspoken  
  
The fire crackled in its attempt to bring Kagome out of her thoughts. Night had already fallen and only she and Inuyasha sat around the camp sight.  
  
'I've never felt this way with anyone before. Am I really in love with Inuyasha?' passing a glance at the hanyou, she sighed to herself. 'He has been acting weird ever scene he was visiting Kikyou yesterday. But I really think that this is love. I guess that I should tell him.'  
  
Meanwhile the distraught hanyou was brooding to himself. He couldn't get her out of his head. At their meeting yesterday, her demand seemed so reasonable. Now it seemed out of reach.  
  
*flashback* "Inuyasha," Kikyou started to speak with a rare smile. "I have found a way to get my body back. I can come alive again." Inuyasha listened intently to the statement. His eyes pleaded for her to continue. "You must bring me that girl's soul, and some of her blood. This will make me whole again."  
  
"Kikyou, I can't do that. Is there another way?" Inuyasha said before thinking. 'When did I start to care about Kagome?'  
  
"There is no other way. I want to be with you, Inuyasha. Onigai?" She was hurt that he would even hesitate to help her. Inuyasha just nodded his head. She smiled again at the reaction. "You will not regret it, my love. I need her Soul by the sunrise tomorrow. The blood can be given anytime before that."  
  
With that said, she kissed him on the cheek, leaving a cold shiver of the feeling that once thrived in his blood. "I will not fail you, my dearest Kikyou."  
*end flashback* "What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself as he looked at Kagome. "Could I kill her for Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome chose that moment to approach the distraught hanyou. "Inuyasha, can we talk?"  
  
He nodded dumbly and she sat down beside him. 'They are so different, Kikyou and Kagome. Kikyou goes all out to get what she wants but Kagome timidly requests. They are really two different people.' He thought to himself and almost smiled until he realized how close she was to him at him at the moment. "Doisha, What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Inuyasha," the girl paused as she tried to phrase her words correctly. "What will you do when the jewel is completed?"  
  
"I will use it to become a full Youkai!" was his gruff, automatic answer. Lately he had been rethinking that plan. He wanted his future to include someone else, instead of the lonely life he would live as a Youkai.  
  
Kagome frowned in thought as she searched for a hidden meaning in the words. When she did not find the answer she was searching for, she asked another question. "What is to become of Kikyou? Do you intend to forget about her and become a full fledged youkai?"  
  
Inuyasha froze. He had not been expecting her to think of that. Kagome looked slightly hurt at his silence, but she recovered quickly. She timidly wrapped her arms around his strong body and pulled him into a light hug. It was more for acceptance and comfort than affection.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered just loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear. She continued, "I know that you have chosen Kikyou, but I want to be with you. I don't think that I can be happy without you. Please don't hate me because I could never hate you, but I love you."  
  
Inuyasha was just about speechless. A little voice in the back of his head told him to take it now. Take her soul and blood now so that she can die happy and never know. He was about to tell her that she was to good for him, and to move on but she stopped him with her finger on his lips.  
  
"Please don't reject me. I would rather live without hearing those words than know the truth. If you don't feel the same way, just forget about me and let me continue to dwell in your presence. I need you."  
  
He couldn't say a thing. His mouth refused to say what his mind was saying. 'Why can't I end it for her? Why can't I just kill her now? What is this feeling?' The questions raged and flooded his head.  
  
Kagome shook slightly at his silence. The rejection was almost worse than the words could have been, but she was happy. He listened to her and would tolerate her in his shadow. That was enough. She could watch him live a happy life and be allowed to wish all she wanted, though she couldn't help the flame of jealousy that spared in her heart.  
  
Inuyasha was still sorting through the thoughts in his head and was blocking out the world, including the girl that sat right beside him. 'When did I start caring about Kagome. I have made no promises to her and yet I feel so broken. What is this feeling? Is it love?'  
  
(A.N. Yay, chapter 1 is done! I have already written out all but the last chapter of this fic. I hope that you like it! Oh my gosh, my birthday is tomorrow! This is my present to all of you, and your present will be a review, right? Ok, now info on the fic! This fic is angst/romance. 7 chapters long. Inuyasha x Kagome and Miroku x Sango. It is rated PG13 for violence. I may do some cussing but it will be like this - @#*$!&#%$ but nothing that you wouldn't find in a PG movie even. Oh, and I do kill people in this fic, bloodily. Ewwww yes but good. In case you don't know what angst means, this is a small rundown for you. It won't end too happily (understatement) and you are not guaranteed to like it. It even made my friend cry! That could just be her but, oh well. I will not be offended if you flame me for killing someone, but please keep it nice. I don't want 3ed degree burns. My editors have not even seen the typed version of this story so I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. That's all for now, Bai!) 


End file.
